Learning to Spell Love FR
by TraductriceEB
Summary: Un programme de correspondance est lancée par le club du lycée de Bella Swan pour parlé aux Marines en Afghanistan qui valorise les Etats-Unis. "C'est une honte de ne pas vous avoir connu avant, mais peut-être que je vous connaissait dans une vie antérieure." Suivez leurs lettres et tomber en amour.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien, comme d'habitude. Je ne posséde pas quelque chose que Stephenie Meyer a créé, et j'ai simplement et humblement pris ses personnages pour servir pour m'en servir dans un autre but. Cela vaut pour le reste de l'histoire, et je fais le disclaimer maintenant afin de ne pas vous ennuyer avec ça au début de chaque chapitre.**

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Voilà c'est partie pour le premiers chapitre je rappel que cette histoire vient de R Vorenus. Vous trouverez le liens sur mon profil. Il y as 43 chapitres. Cette fanfiction est classé T mais je ferait des lemons a part. On se retrouve en bas! :)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPITRE 1 : I SIGNED MY NAME IN RED INK.

Mercredi. J'aime le mercredi. Non seulement cela signifie que je suis à mi-chemin à travers la semaine, mais j'ai une réunions pendant le déjeuner. Ma meilleure amie Alice est la présidente des étudiants du club du monde dans notre école. Elle a toujours été actif au sein du club, en organisant des collectes de nourriture pour les populations affamées d'Haïti, la collecte de vêtements et chaussures pour les pauvres petits enfants au Nicaragua, et en préconisant des événements pour le Darfour. C'est un ange, qui est petit. J'ai décidée de rejoindre le club dès sa première année et j'ai été à ses côtés tout au long, fixant le budget, faire la paperasse, et faire avancer les choses légitimement. Finalement, ça m'a décrochée un poste en tant que vice-président.

J'ai adoré faire des rencontres pendant le déjeuner, parce que tout le monde était si impatient d'entendre ce que notre prochain projet était. Ils étaient aussi très énergique en raison de toute la caféine dans leurs Coca, donc ils étaient très désireux de s'inscrire à des événements et nous aider. Aujourd'hui, nous avons eu d'excellentes nouvelles pour nos membres.

**"Bon, les gars, installez-vous, installez-vous. Nous avons d'énormes nouvelles pour vous, donc nous avons besoin que vous vous asseiez,"** Rosalie, notre secrétaire et notre meilleure amie , dit d'un ton autoritaire.

Tout le monde la regarda, effrayé par la façon dont elle pouvait commander, et regarda Alice, qui était assis sur le bureau de M. Whitlock dévorant une pizza pepperoni. Elle avala ce qui était dans sa bouche à peine après avoir mâché, et se mis rapidement assise à côté de moi.

**"Très bien, alors,"** dit-elle raclant la gorge: **"Ce semestre, nous prévoyons de se concentrer sur 3 grands projets, qui visent tous autour de l'Afghanistan."**

**"Nous allons faire trois groupes principaux, et devra avoir au moins 40 personnes soutenant chaque groupe. Vous êtes invités à vous inscrire à plusieurs si vous voulez."** La voix de Rose était plus légere maintenant, sa compassion brillé à travers quand elle parlait de projets. C'est ce que fait tout le monde aime d'ailleurs sous son attitude glaciale parfois.

**"Les projets vont être vraiment gros cette fois, plus grand que nous ayons jamais rien fait avant, donc nous avons vraiment besoin de votre aide. Si vous avez des amis qui ne sont pas dans le club, mais membres de la Jeunesse active ou Generation International, s'il vous plaît dites-leur de m'envoyer un courriel, une lettre, ou carrément venir me voir. Nous avons vraiment besoin de soutien, "**Alice distribua les prospectifs. **"Donc, maintenant, Bella va expliquer les projets pendant que Rosalie passe avec la feuille d'inscription, et aux plus tard vous pouvez venir et vous inscrire pour n'importe quel projet que vous souhaitez participer."**

**"Hé les gars,"** J'ai souri,** "Hum, eh bien, cette fois, nous faisons un pas de plus dans la planification, et comme Ali viens de vous le dire, nous avons pris 3 grands projets . Donc, tout d'abord, le projet Alice organise une collecte de fonds pour acheter la burqa pour les femmes et des filles afghanes. Comme vous le savez, il est impossible pour une femme de sortir de chez elle sans une, et beaucoup ne peuvent pas se le permettre. La mère de Sunnites accepte d'en donner une et si nous faisons suffisamment de collecte d'argent, elle va acheter le matériel nécessaire qu'elle peut. Grâce à l'argent qui reste, nous allons également en acheter."**

**"Le projet de Rosalie est un livre / matériau dur pour les enfants en Afghanistan. Elle va poster une note sur Facebook avec toutes les choses qu'elle recueillera, et elle a aussi besoin de quelqu'un pour faire ça pour elle. Vous pouvez vous inscrire à ce projet quand vous voulez. Elle veut principalement à recueillir des fournitures scolaires, comme des stylos, des crayons, des cahiers, des choses comme ça. "** J'ai pris une pause pour boire un peu de mon thé framboise d' Arizona.

**«Mon projet»**, continuai-je,** "est à égalité avec les marines américains. J'ai obtenu l'autorisation du sous-secrétaire de la secrétaire du département de la guerre au Pentagone de faire un programme de correspondance, où chaque élève se voit attribuer un membre du service et s'écrire les uns aux autres, et finalement se rencontrés lorsque les troupes sont autorisées à nous rendre visite ici, à Washington DC, à l'Auditorium de la Maison Blanche. Ils pensent que c'est une affaire énorme, et qui veulent filmer, comme tous nos événements. "**

Les gens sautiller pratiquement dans leurs sièges.

**"Ok, donc, maintenant que vous avez eu l'idée principale de chaque projet, je vais passer autour avec une feuille pour chacun. Écrivez votre nom, numéro d'identification et le numéro de portable afin que nous puissions obtenir tout ce que la paperasse ennuyeuse fait pour l'Administration. Le plus vite nous obtenons des documents approuvés, plus les projets vont vite débutés. "** Alice a dit avec enthousiasme.

**«Nous aurons une réunion le samedi après-midi à mon domicile pour coordonner le tout»**, a déclaré M. Whitlock derrière son bureau. M. Whitlock était mon professeur préféré. Il a parrainé notre club et a enseigné Advanced Placement affaires internationales à un certain nombre de personnes âgées. Heureusement, je faisais partie de l'élite.

**"S'il vous plaît laissez vos parents en connaissance de ces événements. Ils peuvent toujours donner un coup de main**."

La première cloche marque la fin de notre monde heureux et le début de la septième période. Les gens sourit et dit au revoir et la classe se vide lentement, une grande file d'attente à la porte à cause de la grande quantité de personnes entassées dans une salle de classe simple, de petite taille.

Nous sommes restés derrière, Alice et Rosalie ramasser leurs rubrique pour AP sciences politiques . Alice m'a laissé les feuilles d'inscription en hausse et a promis de venir chez moi après l'école pour que nous puissions arranger les choses. Je les ai raccompagné à la porte et jeté mon déjeuner, puis fait mon chemin de retour vers le bureau de M. Whitlock.

**"Vous pensez que ça marchera, M. Pentecôte?"**

Il me regarda pensivement et hocha la tête. **"Je l'espère, Bella. Nous sommes très ambitieux cette année, mais nous avons tout juste commencé l'année scolaire. Je suis sûr que nous ferons de grandes choses dans ces 10 prochains mois."**

J'ai souri à son réconfort et tira une chaise de mon bureau. Il corrigeait nos journaux d'aujourd'hui, donc il a renoncé à son Mac pour organiser le projet d'inscription dans des feuilles. Le bourdonnement des conversations fanée et tout le monde sorti un livre de lecture , comme il était de coutume pour nous de faire les 10 premières minutes de classe. J'étais exempté, bien sûr, à cause de mon planning constant et l'organisation, dont M. Whitlock m'encouragée.

Il a restitué les rapports que nous avions terminé deux semaines avant, et a envoyé tout le monde hors de la salle d'informatique pour corriger leurs erreurs et re-vérifier leurs sources. Je suis resté derrière parce que j'ai reçu un score presque parfait sur mon papier. J'avais travaillé dessus presque 18 heures, la recherche, les références croisées, et de creuser profondément dans le sujet. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement quand j'ai vu un 19/20 peint à l'encre rouge sur mon nom sur la page de couverture.

J'ai tapé toutes les listes d'événements et conservé une copie sur le bureau de Jasper, sur ma clé USB, et l'envoya à Ali et rose sur un e-mail. J'ai imprimé une copie des feuilles et leur agrafé au tableau d'affichage à l'entrée de la classe où M. Whitlock avait un grand espace dédié à notre club.

J'ai signé mon nom à l'encre rouge au-dessus du titre de mon projet. Il s'agissait d'une tradition presque; nous signons nos noms sur le dessus de nos projets.

Je n'avais aucune idée que cette fois, ma signature me lie à plus qu'à un simple projet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**C'est comme ça que ça commence. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ces premiers chapitres seront probablement des narration, mais je vous promets, les lettres viendra.**

**Soyez gentille, laissez moi des reviews pour savoir si ça vous plait.**

**(J'suis désolée si y'a des fautes d'orthographe mais je suis Américaine à la base donc le Français c'est un peu dur niveau conjugaison.)**

**Je ne sais pas quand je remettrais un chapitre, tout depend de vos avis.**

**Bonne fin de soirée.**

**Merci pour votre lecture!**


	2. Chapter 2

Choupiechou : Contente que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite. En espèrant avoir d'autre reviews de ta part! Bisous^^

Jus de Carotte : Génial alors si tu aime ! Je suis contente de faire cette traduction surtout depuis ta reviews ! Oui, niveau orthographe et conjugaison c'est pas terrible mais je ne perd pas espoir ! :) Voilà la suite! Bisous^^

Lyllou42 : Parfait, si tu appréçie. Ensuite, ça parrait complexe, mais Bella est au Lycée en Terminale et fait partie d'un Club du Lycée. J'espère t'avoir un peu aidée! :$ Voilà la suite! Bisous^^

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPITRE 2 : FATE STARTS SMALL.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'excitée le plus: le fait que notre projet avait été approuvé dans un délai de 72 heures, ou les plus de 200 e-mail que j'ai eu dans ma boîte de réception me demandant d'ajouter leurs noms au programme Pen-Pal. J'ai souri en tapé le nom de chaque personne et leurs informations sur la feuille. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ce serait un tel succès. J'ai toujours voulu faire un sorte de programme interactif avec des gens du pays, mais c'était tout simplement incroyable.

Ma sonnette retentie, je descendis en bas avec mon ordinateur portable, sachant que ce serait Rose et Ali de l'autre côté de la porte. Effectivement, je reçu un sms de Ali' disant "Op ouvre! (:".

Je laisse les filles entrées et nous nous sommes assise sur le canapé dans le salon, devant la télévision à grand écran.

"Ok, oui, nous avons une tonne de choses à faire aujourd'hui," Rosalie soupira, se tournant sur son ordinateur portable.

«Très bien, j'ai les listes et le budget prescrits pour chaque chose ..."

J'ai poussé mes lunettes sur le pont de mon nez et j'ai commencé à taper et de cliquer pour obtenir le document Excel dont j'avais besoin. J'ai toujours porté des lunettes à l'école, mais depuis que je suis à la maison et le travail, je n'ai pas la volonté de les mettre . Rose et Al regardé par-dessus mon travail et nous avons discuté de tout cela. Nous avons passé deux heures de plus à travaillées sur un lecteur de livre pour Rose et trouvâmes bientôt .Puis nous nous préparâmes pour aller chez Jasper pour la réunion.

"Il a dit 3h00, nous le ferons en temps voulu. Cela ne prend que 10 minutes, Al. Si quelque chose ... Oh ..." J'ai vu le regard sur le visage d'Ali. Il a dit tout ce qu'elle avait honte de dire.

Nous sommes allées chez Jasper (comme M. Whitlock aimait être appelé en dehors de l'école) et vu que nous étions les seuls là-bas. J'ai vérifié l'horloge : 2:55.

Nous avons frappé et la porte s'ouvrit sous peu. Jasper nous a accueillis avec des câlins et Al avec un baiser discret, et nous a dit de venir à l'intérieur. Nous avions été dans sa maison avant, des centaines de fois, donc on s'est senti comme à la maison. Jasper était si gentil, c'était comme d'avoir un meilleur ami qui avait de 8 ans de plus. Il était fiable, il était drôle, il a été impliqué, et il n'a jamais refusé d'écouter qui que ce soit. Il m'a fait me sentir à l'aise, presque comme une famille. Jasper aurait pu être mon frère aîné si nous avions les mêmes parents. Plus d'un enseignant, il était un être humain incroyable que j'ai beaucoup admiré.

Il était 3h00, donc je me suis à l'aise sur les grandes chaises autour la table à manger. J'attendus les autres et commencer mon traveil en attendant.

"Alors, où est le monde?" Demandai-je en regardant l'heure : 16h00.

"Hmmm?" Tant qu'il se réveille. "Qui tout le monde?"

Je regarde autour et dit: «Les gens de la réunion ... Ils étaient censés être ici il ya une heure."

"Bah, Alice t'a pas prévenue ?!" Je vois Alice rougir et je comprit. Rose regarda Al et j'ai simplement ri.

"De quoi? Que la réunion était annulé ? Non, elle ne m'a pas prévenue." Je le dit, en la regardant et en secouant la tête. Le lutin voulais seulement une excuse pour être avec son amour. Elle a pensé que peut-être si nous savions que la réunion a été annulée, nous pourrions ne pas venir. Futée le farfadée!

"Maintenant que tu sais qu'il n'y a pas eu de réunion, peut-tu venir ici et cesser de travailler?" dit Jasper, en me jetant un coussin du canapé.

"Aïe," murmurai-je en riant.

"Nous allons regarder un film!" Dit Ali avec enthousiasme. J'hausse les épaules et je souri, assis à côté de Jasper. Rose est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi, et nous avons commencé à regarder Renaissance Man. (N\T: Vous connaissez ? ) C'était l'un de mes films préférés de tous les temps.

Au cours de l'une des parties lentes, je regardis Jazz et Ali. Ils avaient l'air si adorable ensemble. Elle était recroquevillé en boule minuscule et il la serra dans ses bras près de son côté. Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés et sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Ils étaient tellement romantique ensemble ... ils semblaient être parfait pour l'autre.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ces choses, je n'avais jamais était amoureuse... Bien sûr, je suis sortie avec quelques gars ici et là, mais ils n'étaient pas été intelligent, mature, ni suffisamment grave pour moi. J'ai regardé Jazz et Ali et souri à moi-même avec un pincement au cœur.

Je ne pense pas que je pourrai trouver quelqu'un comme ça. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais cette chance. Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse m'aimer, autant que Jasper aime Alice.

Mais, peut-être, j'ai réfléchi, peut-être je ne suis pas censé être aimée. Peut-être que je suis censé servir le monde, et répandre mon amour autour de ceux qui en ont besoin, et nous sommes dans des conditions horribles. Peut-être que c'était ce que le destin avait en tête pour moi.

Quel que soit mon avenir s'est avéré être, le destin commence petit, donc je ne vais pas précipité à une conclusion au sujet de ma vie pour l'instant. Je dois attendre et voir par moi-même ce qu'il adviendrait de mon amour.

Nous avons terminé le film et on a regardé vedette. Ensuite, nous sommes allés dîner et avons discuté de la stupidité incroyable de volonté Farell. Nous avons ri et plaisanté et parlé pendant un certain temps après, et enfin rentrés à la maison.

J'ai pris une douche et je me suis allongé sur mon canapé, en regardant un peu de CNN (N\T: Chaine d'information, en route à toute heure.) à me tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde. Après environ une demi-heure, je me tournai vers FOX Nouvelles (N\T: Chaine d'information) , puis encore 30 minutes à MSNBC (N\T : Chaine d'information) . J'ai toujours aimé les références croisées sur chaque réseau, savoir comment chacun pouvait être si différent à chaque façons de parlé.

Au milieu de ma séance d'information, je reçu un appel de Jasper. Je failli dansée avec bonheur quand il m'a dit que le Pentagone lui avait faxé les noms de tous les Marines, et qu'il allé les enregistrés et me les envoyé demain.

J'ai sauté sur le canapé et fallit frapper le plafont, si heureuse, il était difficile de ne pas sourire quand j'ai raccroché le téléphone.

Enfin, mon projet commençait à prendre forme. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour me jumeler avec un inconnu aléatoire, que j'étais convaincu que se serait une personne incroyablement intéressante. J'étais sûr que mon soldat avait beaucoup d'histoires à raconter, et je voulais les entendre tous.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà! Ca vous plait toujours ? Alors a votre avis, Bella va être en contact avec quel Militaire ? :)

Si j'ai beaucoup de Reviews je met la suite demain quand je rentre de ma virée shopping! :)

Bisous mes p'tit choux!

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**oliveronica cullen massen : Contente dans ce cas! :p**

**Aly : Merci à toi pour ta review, en espérant te revoir ici! :)**

**nnk77 : Merci pour ton conseille je pense que je vais faire cela! J'espère que tu va aimé, voilà la suite! :) Bisous^^**

**flopy69 : Merci à toi voici la suite! bisous ^^**

**vickie : TROP FORTE ! :o ;) Voici la suite pour la réponse! Bisous^^**

**soraya2107 : Bien sur que oui qu'il est dans les parages ! :) Bisous^^**

**Hayma : Oui, pas très catholique comme tu dit! :) Contente que ça te plaise! Bisous^^**

**Claire91 : Et bah voici le 3eme chapitre ! :) Oui, trop bien, t'a trouvée! Voici la preuve dans ce chapitre! Bisous^^**

**lyllou42 : Pas de problême ! Voici la suite, bisous^^**

**Jus de Carotte : Merci, j'me suis éclatée et fait pêté la carte bancaire ! :) Oui, c'est bien Edward! Le chapitre ci le prouve ! En espérant ravoir une review de ta part! Bisous^^**

**Claire91 : MERCI BEAUCOUP pour ta review! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Voici la suite ! Bisous^^**

**Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard j'suis désolée, merci pour vos review! Voici le 3eme chapitre!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

CHAPITRE 3 : SOMETHING OUT OF JANE AUSTEN.

"**Bonjour, bonjouuuuur?**" J'entendis une voix venant d'en bas. Je sorti de la douche habillée et fourrée mon visage à la porte pour regarder vers le bas de l'escalier. C'était Renée, tenant une sorte de paquets dans les mains.

«**Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus**," elle me sourit.

Je me suis précipitée dans l'escalier et pris quelques paquets de ses mains, en les mettant sur la table. Puis va vers elle et lui donne un énorme câlin.

Renée faisait partie du groupe de country "The Glitter Gals" et a voyagé autour de la tournée US pour promotion de leurs CD et pour se faire connaitre. Ils avaient un contrat d'enregistrement et avaient été signés depuis longtemps, mais ils cherchaient à obtenir la bande originale d'un film, de sorte qu'ils pourraient frapper grand. Cela avait toujours été le rêve de Renee être riche, célèbre et aimé par tout le monde.

Elle était riche et aimé, mais la partie célèbre n'était pas aussi grande qu'elle aimerait frapper.

Nous avons rattrapée sur ce que nous n'avions pas encore parlée, et elle a expliqué ce qu'elle m'avait achetée. Je criai presque (quelque chose d'extrêmement hors de caractère) d'excitation.

**«Tu m'a acheté quoi? OH MY MOM de Dieu, je t'aime!"** Je saute sur elle et lui donne une accolade encore plus grande qu'avant.

Je me précipitai vers les boîtes et les sacs et commencée à arracher tout ce qui entrave ma vision. Je m'arrêtai et regardai ce que je tenais, mes yeux brillants sûrement.

C'était la chose la plus réfléchie que Renée m'avait jamais donné. Elle a toujours essayé de m'acheter tutus et costumes de princesse et du maquillage, de la merde comme ça quoi, mais de mes dix-huit ans, c'était de loin ma plus grande victoire.

Relié en cuir noir élégant, le journal avait un fermoir avec un timbre de loisirs de cire rouge qui dit: «Rappelez-vous toujours", le tour de la marque «CE», en cursive. A l'intérieur, les pages étaient des imitations de parchemin et avait une zone à plier et à se déchirer. Il y avait 10 stylos de calligraphie avec les points imitant une plume soigneusement emballés, installé à côté d'un paquet de 400 enveloppes et de 300 timbres.

J'étais sans voix et je regardée Renée, d'avant en arrière pendant un petit moment. Je tentais de parler, mais tout ce qui sortit était charabia et des mots coupés.

Renee sourit largement et rit un peu, venant d'envelopper ses bras autour de mes épaules.

"**Eh bien, je savais que ce projet signifiait beaucoup pour toi la façon dont tu m'en avait parlé , donc, j'ai décidé de rattraper tout le temps que j'ai été au Texas"**

**«Maman, c'est ... c'est ... incroyable .. Oh mon Dieu ... c'est fucking incroyable!"** criai-je en lui sautant dessus.

**"J'ai pensé que si te montrerai ce qui était dans le premier tu ne serait pas déçu par le reste. Mais je t'ai quand même achetée des vêtements!"**

Je ri largement en secouant la tête.

**"Tu as fait ça?!"**

**"Oh, oui, je l'ai fait. Regarde ce que tu porte, on dirait que tu vie dehors!D'ailleurs, tu as besoin de bottes élégantes et de nouveaux manteaux!"**

"**Oh, maman ..."** Je soupire C'était parfait! J'ai eu mon équipement et aujourd'hui Jazz allais me faire parvenir les noms afin que nous puissions répondre à tout le monde.

J'ai parlée à Renée un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que Charlie soit arrivé avec sa nouvelle épouse et mes petits frères. Renée les avec bienvaillance, mais pas très embalée en voyant l'attirail.

Charlie et sa famille sont restés pendant un certain temps et nous avons parlé de la saison des fêtes qui approchait. Il m'a invité à la grande fête de Thanksgiving qu'yallaient avoir à leur maison dans quelques semaines et m'a dit d'inviter certains de mes amis, si je le voulais. La conversation lentement s'éteignit et ils partaient. Je me sentais en paix lorsque la porte ce fermée, mon dieu j'étais enfin seul.

Charlie était occupé avec son nouveau paquet (sa nouvelle épouse) et Renée traversait le pays en jeans déchirés, bottes de cowboy et un chapeau assorti.

Avant que je le savais, mon indépendance de conduite m'avait trouvé une belle maison dans le quartier calme de politique DC. Bon, c'est vraie, c'est moche. Mais, en fin de compte, il n'a pas vraiment d'importance, parce que j'ai une chambre, une chambre d'amis, salle de bain, un salon, une salle plongée, une cuisine et une vue imprenable sur la ville la nuit.

J'allée en haut et allumée mon ordinateur, la vérification de l'e-mail que Jasper était censé envoyer. J'ai vu le nom de l'expéditeur: Jazz Pentecôte, le sujet: Roulement de tambour, s'il vous plaît ... et la petite icône qui signale un attachement. Je flippe avec bonheur!

J'ai ouvert le fichier avec impatience, attendant mon ordinateur extrêmement lent à mettre en place sur l'écran. J'ai souri largement à moi-même quand j'ai vu la liste de 14 pages. J'ai copié et collé la liste des personnes qui avaient signé et jumelé au hasard tout le monde avec les membres du y avait trois personne en trop, je me sentais terrible d'avoir à leur dire qu'il n'y avait plus de soldats pour eux.

J'ai vérifié pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de noms ignorés ou oubliés, et que chaque élève a été jumelé avec un Marine, leurs noms ne sont pas répétées ou supprimé. Tout était OK, donc avec enthousiasme je joint le document final et l'envoyé à la liste de diffusion massive pour mon projet.

Ensuite, j'ai attendus impatiemment jusqu'à la première petite boîte où mon nom était. Edward Cullen, a déclaré la case correspondante. Je souri. Son nom sonnait comme quelque chose d'un Jane Austen ou d'un roman de Charlotte Brontë, j'aimais ça. J'étais tellement excitée, j'ai ouvert un document Word et j'ai commencé à taper. Je voulais m'assurer que j'ai couvert les bases dans cette première lettre, et je lui ai dit qui j'étais. J'ai décidé de taper en premier, avant que l'écrire, afin que je puisse apporter des changements et regarder à travers Vérification orthographique. Je pense qu'il serait très embarrassant d'avoir à lui envoyer une réponse en disant «vous avez saisi" sincèrement "faux^=.

J'ai tapée et tapée et tapée pendant des heures, l'ajout et la suppression et la modification et le raccourcissement et la relecture, jusqu'à ce qu'il était temps pour le dîner. Je suis allé cherchée chinoix puis terminer la lettre. Je l'ai relu et j'été heureuse de mon travail, pas exactement heureuse, parce que je sentais que ma lettre était trop réservé et prudente, mais là encore, c'est comme ça que j'avais grandi pour réussir ma vie.

Je souri légèrement à nouveau et je décidée que je reviendrais à ce sujet demain, avec les beaux approvisionnements que Renée m'avait achetée.

Demain sera la création d'une nouvelle ligne de vie pour moi. C'était comme si un capillaire serait soudain engorgés et allé s'épaissirent , dans une veine, que le sang allé se précipiter avec enthousiasme à travers elle, se sentant plus libre maintenant qu'elle avait plus d'espace pour voyager en travers de mon cœur. Mon cœur, qui confond pièce de travail, va commencer à pomper à un rythme différent, et le sang qui n'avaient pas précipité à mes joues en 12 ans va se familiariser à nouveau avec eux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

**Et voilà, mes p'tits choux! Charlie avec une nouvelle épouse et des fils, ça fait bizarre n'est-ce pas ?! :) Enfin notre Bella à écrit ça lettre !**

**J'espére que ça vous as plut! Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographe, je pense prendre une correctrice, si ça intéresse quelqu'un!**

**Merci pour vos commentaire, si vous saviez le sourire que j'ai à chaque fois que j'en ai un !**

**Gros bisous,**

**Nibbles.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nnk77 : Voici la suite. Enfin. Ahah ! Contente d'avoir eu t'a review ça fait plaisir !

Jus de Carotte : Oui c'est vraie ! Ahah. Ca fait vraiment bizarre , mais ça montre bien que l'auteur ne fait pas dans le banale !:P Contente que cela te plaise. Oui, Bella vis seul ! A plus !

Canada02 : C'est avec un grand plaisir que je traduis cette fic, pour vous. Quand je vois des reviews comme ça, ça me motive encore plus. Bisous !

Lyllou42 : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !

Lisouarras : Merci pour ta review. Oui je me rend compte des fautes, je trouve ça également dommage, je fais comme je peut. Et j'essaye de me rappeler de mes cours de Français en Amérique mais bon ! A plus, bisous !:)

joannie28 : La voilà !:)

JasperEdward21 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je garde en tête ton annonce. Je n'oublie pas. Je pense te faire appel d'ailleurs. J'espère te revoir. Bisous !

Flopy69 : Voilà la suite tu va mieux comprendre. Et il y auras également des pov d'Edward mais très peu.:)

twilightlove1402 : Merci pour ta review, je continue un peu sans beta, mais je pense en prendre une d'ici peu. J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bisous

Claire91 : Merci à toi. J'essaye de faire comme je peut. Je suis contente si tu n'en vois pas ! Voici la suite !:)

VOICI LA SUITE AVEC UN PEU DE RETARD. JE SUIS DESOLEE J'AI EU QUELQUE PROBLEMES AVEC MON ORDI, JE REMERCIE TOUT PARTICULIEREMENT LA PAGE FACEBOOK : Fanfiction Twilight France POUR SON AIDE ,

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

CHAPTER 4 :

Pour Edward Cullen:

Salut. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je vais être votre personne pen pal pour le reste de l'année. Je suis au lycée à Washington, DC, et je suis celle qui a créé le programme. J'ai toujours été intéressée à faire une sorte de travail avec l'armée, parce que je pense que vous les gars sont très sous-estimé et je pense que vous devriez obtenir plus d'attention et de reconnaissance auprès du public américain. Si ce n'est pas d'une grande majorité d'entre eux, au moins des élèves qui se soucient et qui sont intéressés.

Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point la guerre est, et combien même plus il est difficile de faire partie de celle-ci, mais c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous écris. Je vous invite à me parler de quelque chose qui vous inquiète, et me dire qui vous êtes. Je sais qu'il y a pas assez de fonds pour un psychologue pour chacune et chacun d'entre vous, mais au moins avec moi vous serez en mesure d'obtenir certaines choses, et d'enlever des poids de votre dos. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous, qui vous êtes, pourquoi vous avez rejoint les Marines, ce que vous faites, et encore plus si vous le souhaitez.

Je ne suis pas une personne de beaucoup de mots, mais je ferait un effort avec vous. Je suis très en avant sur les choses, et je dis ce que je pense d'eux. Certaines personnes disent que je suis né à la mauvaise génération, et je suis d'accord, mais ne soyez pas paniqué à ce sujet. Peut-être que ce sera plus facile pour nous de parler, puisque vous êtes de toute évidence plus âgé que moi. J'espère que je peux servir comme un petit soulagement dans un monde de tant de problèmes et qu'un jour vous me ferait confiance et nous pourrons devenir des amis. Ce projet signifie le monde pour moi, et si je peux changer votre vie, même un tout petit peu en servant de confidente, alors ce sera suffisant.

J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé,

Isabella Marie Swan

Je pense a ma lettre et soupire. Je ne sais pas. Ça sonnait bien, mais je trouve que ce n'est pas vraiment me connecter à lui. Peut-être que j'étais tout simplement trop rapide à vouloir se connecter, je veux dire, c'était la première lettre, après tout, et ce n'était que l'introduction. Peut-être que je mets trop de choses personnelles, et je vais le mettre mal à l'aise. Peut-être que je n'ai pas mis assez de chaleur et il me sentirais comme si je ne suis pas vraiment engagé.

Eh bien, quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'a pas d'importance, parce que j'avais envoyé la lettre i heures.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et fermai les yeux, fixant sur le lit sans bouger. J'étais nerveuse, pensant peut-être qu'il ne serait pas écrire, et une pointe de tristesse m'a frappé. Je me rappelais ce que j'avais pensé dans le canapé de Jasper, la choses me concernant, d'aimer les autres et de les aider. Que faire si je ne pouvais pas aider ce Edward Cullen? Qu'est-ce que cela implique pour mon sort, alors?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Vous aimez ? Faite moi en part.

Pour ma part je trouve que Bella se pose trop de questions.

Bisous, les petits choux.

Nibbles.


End file.
